Life Lessons in Love and Lust
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Okay, so here's the thing I found out how popular this is so I think I'll make chapters somewhat longer... The concept is a new teacher falls for two friends and when one finds out the other's secret they go crazy... Twist ending! Read & Review
1. Tainted Love

"Hello class I am your new history teacher Miss Compton," the red-headed teacher said as she entered the class in a white, buttoned-down, short sleeved, blouse which had the top four buttons undone to expose a little cleavage. She also had a little black skirt thatwas a bit tight and it made her look prominent and sexy as well, "I'm aware that in this subject prior to my placement that your class is holding back on the school making it substandard to a normal school's average grade range; however," she said slowly and dangerously eyeing a lanky, blonde-hairred boy with a purple highlight in his hair and the handsome, black-hairred boy sitting in front of him, "I am here to rectify that," she approached the chalkboard and wrote down _History_ in bold so the class could see, "now I will take role. Emilie LeDuc?("Here.")Hervé Pichon?("Here.")Heidi N'Guyen?("Here.")Naomi N'Guyen?("Here.")Jeremy Belpois?("Here.")Nicolas Poliakoff?("Here.")Elizabeth Delmas?("Here, and it's Sissi.") Ulrich Stern?("Here.")Romain Le Goff?("Here.")Sierra D'Angelo?("Here.")Allyson McLowe?("Here, and its Ally.")Claire Girard?("Here.")Julien Xao?("Here.") Sorya Abulabbas?("Here.")Magali De Vasseur?("Here.")Paul Gaillard?("Here.")Tania Grandjean?("Here.")Thomas Jolviet?("Here.")Summer Foxx?("Here.")Savanna Foxx?("Here.")Nicholas Foxx?" her eyes darted from the list in her hand as she saw the handsome boy raised his hand("Here, and its Nick."), "and Odd Della Robbia?" her eyes moved from the handsome boy to the lanky boy beside him("Here."), "Alright now," she turned back to the board as something hit the back of her head, "Huh?" she looked down by her foot and found a crumpled paper ball, "Who threw it?" No one answered, "That's okay I have no problem with giving you all detention for the year.

"It was Odd and Nick," the girl named Sissi squealed in delight as she pointed at Odd and Nick both who in returned scowled fierecely at her. Miss Compton collected the paper ball which dipited, as she uncrumpled it, her in a nun outfit beating a child. She smiled serenely and tossed it lovingly as she said dangerously, "After school Foxx, Della Robbia an hour later and knock first." Class finished without another interuption since they all saw that Miss Compton ment business since she had to slam her ruler on Sissi's desk so they would work.

"What do you think Miss Compton will want us to do?" Odd asked as he, Nick, Jeremy, Ulrich, Ally, Summer and Savanna said as they were about to depart from Nick who had detention with Miss Compton right now. Nick knocked on the door as he heard Miss Compton said in a dangerous and seductive voice, "Come in." He obeyed and entered shutting the door behind him.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nick asked seeing no desk placed for him to sit. No paper to put lines on. All the chalk was missing so no lines on the board, "Hello?" he asked since he couldn't see her anywhere. He sat down and put his head in his arms.

"Hi," Miss Compton said in her dangerous and seductive voice once more. He raise his head and she was face to face with her. She grabbeb his chin and pulled in for a kiss that Nick thought was both wrong and right. He broke away.

"Miss Compton?"

"Shh! Call me Scout." She lunged at him and pulled his pants down to reveal a eight inch cock that was hard as stone. She took off her skirt and a pair of lacey red panties. Nick thrusted out of temptation his buldging cock into her trembling vagina as she moaned in a tone that diferented from his girlfriend Ally. Ally would do a moan like a walrus relaxing in a icy bank. Scout's was a vivacious leopard that mewed after every thrust. Nick continued with a metronome beat going to it as he felt a shudder after ten minutes of thrusting and he bit his lip as his cum erupted from his pulsing cock.

"Fuck yeah!" Scout moaned in deep pleasure, "Suck on my tits."

"Wait...what?" Nick asked caught off guard. Ally never asked him to suck on her tits.

"Suck on my tits," Scout repeated pushing Nick's head into her breasts as her suckled on her tits. She groaned louder in passion as he licked her erect nipples, "O God!" Nick stopped. Scout coaxed him to get up. He thought it was over until her warm salivia washed over his cock. He mumbled in splendor as he felt more cum burst out onto her mouth. He felt her giggle and it felt good as though she had found on him the male equivalent of a clit on him.

After twenty more minutes of skullfucking the shit out of each other they stared to get dressed in silence, "I can't remember the last time I felt so good," She giggled, "Fifty points for Gryffindor," she looked at him and he smiled.

"I say that joke to, after sex."


	2. Two guys and a Teacher

Odd was waiting outside of Miss Compton's class. It was two minutes before he had to enter and face the horrific punishment he imagined Nick was enduring. Was she making him write lines until his hands resembled cold cuts? Was she tying him to the desk and placing some timber between his legs to steady herself as she smashed his ankles with a heavy mallet? Did she poison him and he had to get small phials with antidote which were scattered in the classroom? He realized he was exagerating a little since he had just seen the movies _Misery_ and _Saw II_ last night before bed. He teetered around as he glanced at his watch. It was time to see what was in store for him. He gulped as he knocked on the door.

As he knocked on the door as he heard Miss Compton said in a dangerous and seductive voice, "Come in." He obeyed and entered shutting the door behind him. Nick was leaving with his head down in shame and confusion. Odd sat down in the seat behind his usual seat. Miss Compton was in her closet. From Odd's view it looked as though she was trying reach something up high with great difficulty, "Oh shit... hmm... Odd could you help me with this?" she said still with that dangerous and seductive voice still. Odd got up and went over to the closet looking curious, why was the light off when she was reaching for something in the dark? he thought. He entered the closet and stood next to her. He watched as she closed the door with her heel pulling the door towards them.

"Uh... Miss Compton?" Odd wavered, blushing as he felt her breath steaming on him. Before he recieved a repiled he felt a hand in his hair stroking it daintily as she slid down caressing his neck, swerved around his chest and into his pants. He felt her fingertips slide down the shaft as he started to sweat. She was now stroking him vigorously feeling him get harder with each stroke she relased him when she heard him moan while he cummed into her hand.

"Well Odd how was that?" Miss Compton gingerly said as she stroked the tip of Odd's cock with her sticky, cum-filled hand. She heard him mumble something softly as she ripped her blouse off and pessed her boobs against his face. He suckled her erect nipples lovingly with his tongue as she moaned softly.

"Hmm...," she said as Odd made her clit hard. Odd pulled his pants down and started to fluck her hard, "Oh yeah... yeah... YEAH!" she screamed as Odd cummed into her. She licked her lip in a dazed manor as she relized it was five o'clock, "Oh damn..." She pushed Odd away as she got dressed. She opened the door and she straightened her blouse and hair haphazardly, "In all honesty on a scale from one to ten, what? A ten?" Odd stilled dazed nodded unaware of her question.

"I have to get detention more often," Odd told her winking over his shoulder. He opened the door and let himself out walking down the hall towards the doors the head to the boy's dorm building. He imagined Ulrich was teasing Kiwi with his rubber squeak bone tantalizing him by forcing him to jump up. He entered the room to find it empty, Ulrich must be taking Kiwi for a walk, he thought to himself. He went over to the desk with the computer on it and went on his MySpace®. He had two-thousand forty one friends on MySpace®. He went into his edit profile piece and changed his name to _Oddity of the Hour™_ and went to celebrity Myspace to see if his favorite actress was there. He searched for Scout Taylor-Compton, and next to the name was her lovely picture of her laughing with a black harried girl who he didn't know. He clicked on her name:_ Scout Queen of all Suites._ He waited as her profile uploaded first to pop up was _ Scout Queen of all Suites_ is rehearsing for a movie called Fetish 101. He scrolled down to the friend request button clicked it repeatedly and he sent a message saying "I love your films. And I'm not a nerdy fan as you would think. I like you b/c we r so much alike. I mean you get it. Your awsome and cool and spunky and I think thats what seperates us from evry1 else." He hit send and shut off the computer as Ulrich stepped in with Kiwi in his pack, "How was detention?"


	3. A Father's Guilt

The next day Nick had envoloped himself outside the school at Hermitage's doorway with Ally, Jeremy, and Aelita. Jeremy was stroking his chin in wonder while everyone else was simply dumbstruck as to why Jeremy would have to think on a subject ended two months ago. It was two years since XANA had been destroyed and they still needed some closure which ended two months ago, and now they were in the doorway of the building that started a dangerous cycle. XANA attacked more and he sent Skithazoas out for Aelita, Ally and Claire.

"Jeremy?" Ally tapped him on the shoulder. Jeremy turned and noticed she was pointing at something. A Sable colored Caliver was running up to them and it jumped into her arms and licked her face lovingly.

"Stray?" Aelita looked around to see if another person was here, but none was to be found.

"No, it has a tag," Ally glanced around it's neck and saw the gleaming silver dogtag on it's emerald-green collar. She pulled it up to her eyes and recited, "Lucky?" It sounded familiar to her like a long-lost memory trying to release itself and wash over her brain in waves. Like a wake-up slap she remembered a little red-headed girl with a purple streak watching as a small little Caliver being put into a cylindrical canister that shut and the little girl looked up to a grey-harried man with rounded glasses holding a sleeping pink-harried girl and a sleeping little red-head that looked like the mirror image of the awake girl. The awake girl spoke, "Dad-dee, why doesh Lucky haff to go aways forevurs?"

----------------------------

Once they were back at school it was already five o'clock and supper was to be Stuffed shells, or mushroom soup. Ally spoke up once they got to the cafeteria, "Nick I'm gonna go home and spend some time with Jenn-Jenn okay, hon?" She gave Nick a peck on the cheek, took the keys to the convertable, and sped off to the car. Nick caressed his cheek and felt ashamed.

"I'm not hungry..." Nick said in a monotonous tone as he turned on his heel and walked back to the boy's dorms. Jeremy saw the look of guilt on his face before he turned. Jeremy just shrugged it off and walked with Aelita into the cafeteria.

----------------------------

Miss Compton was in her room with her laptop on her bed. The screen had MySpace® on one tab and the tab openned had an E-mail on it it read:

_Hey Scout,_

_Whats up dude haven't seen or heard from you in a while. So what's this I hear about you getting a job as a history teacher? Has money come dry to the point you need a real job. Well anyway Dannielle told me that you have a new love intrest..._

"Love intrest? Dannielle shouldn't know about that I didn't tell her anything."

---------------------------

Nick lay awake in his bed wondering why he had to take the risk of kissing Miss Compton. Now he was feeling guilty and aroused; guilty becase he was lying to his girfriend and his 2-year-old daughter, and aroused by the fact that going behind Ally's back with Miss Compton made him feel dirty. He felt stiff and hard at the thought of his recent escapade to Miss Compton's room. He felt it bobbing, it needed to be released. It felt wrong to him, but then it started to hurt alot because it was so elated by nasty thought that he could burst any second. So he pulled out his laptop and some lotion and waited for the reuter to start up. He winced at the pain. Finally the window came up and he went to google. He took off his shirt. In the search engine he inputed, 'Yaoi' and he pulled his pants down, got a handful of lotion and clicked to first picture of a 4-some orgy of buff guys. At the first stroke his cock erupted with cum and it showered over him in a sticky glob. Almost 2 onces of cum drencehed him as he played with the tip of his still erect cock he moaned gently.


	4. Persuasive Passion

Ally was in Jenn's room at her house with her mother Kaitlyn and her friend Yumi Ishiama. Ally was cradling her tired toddler in her arms as they all heard a ding, "Oh thats the tea." Kaitlyn hurried out of the room. Yumi closed the door behind her.

"So the Caliver belonged to you, Claire, and Aelita?" Yumi asked as Ally nodded non-chalantly while Jenn yawned a tiny breath. Yumi paused then opened her mouth, "You think it's XANA?" Ally nodded no then placed the now sleeping Jenn in her bed. Ally turned and locked the door as the two exited through to Ally's room which was connected by the mini-hall which connected her room, Jenn's bedroom and her bathroom, "You never know remember when XANA sent Claire that old dairy and she had the life nearly drained out of her?"

"Yes but lets not talk about it," Ally whispered as they heard Kaitlyn call them for tea time.

---------------------------

Ulrich and Sierra D'Angelo were at the new Cyber Cafe down the street from the school. They were sharing a black and white milkshake and a side-order of curly fries as Jeremy was working on his laptop's rotum in the backroom. Aelita managed to get a sample of DNA from the Caliver named 'Lucky' before it ran off after an ice-cream truck. After Jeremy fixed his laptop he would examine the DNA sample.

Sierra sipped the shake and withdrew kneading her temples form the brainfreeze, "AHH!" Ulirch pulled her over and pushed his tounge into her mouth and pressed it on the roof of her mouth. They seperated, "Where'd you learn that?"

"From my-ex..."

Sierra looked out the window across the street at the acedemy and noticed Nick getting into the back of Miss Compton's 2010 Infurnus while she went into the driver's seat, "Ulrich look isn't that your roomie Nick?" Ulrich had gotten a transfer to Nick's room after the principal found out that a former student left sixteen ounces of cocaine in a wall safe behind Ulrich's dressor. Odd and Kiwi were moved in with William Dunbar's little brother Caine.

"Yeah it is," Ulrich replied so suprised he sucked the cherry stem though the straw protruding the corner of his lip and choked on it.

--------------------------

Summer, Savanna, Karlie and baby Tommy were at the mall, "It's ashame William has to do collage online it's such a nice day to walk the mall." Summer and Karlie were nodding in agreement as Tommy was taking a lick from his mother's ice cream cone.

"So why did Odd not want to come to the mall, Summer?" Karlie asked as they walked into _Galleracius_. Tommy bite the cone.

"He said something bout extra credit for History," Summer replied, "I dunno?"

"You know Nick said the same thing when I asked him if he wanted to come," Savanna chirped as she tore her eyes away from a green Lexi Omakio clutch priced at $62.88.

"Aunt Summer?" Tommy said pulling at Summer's coat. "Can we see Santa?" Summer nodded and the 3-year-old dashed off with the blondie running after him yelling, "SLOW DOWN!!"

"Phew, maybe now I can get some shopping done," Karlie said as she pulled out Tommy's list. She also took out her reading glasses, "Hmm... Savanna do you know what a _Dynamo Duncan_ is?"

"_Dynamo Duncan_," Savanna began, "That's an action figure."

-------------------------

Ulrich and Sierra pulled up into an apartment complex called 'Cloud 9'. They followed the Infurnus here and parked on the far left. As they emerged from the car it began to snow so they zipped their coats up as they scuttled towards the elevator in a hunch so as to not be spotted by Miss Compton or Nick. They waited until they went up to the 2nd floor to enter the elevator.

As the doors opened they saw the teacher and student enter an apartment at the end of the hall. Sierra and Ulrich slunked toward the door and waited. Ulrich peered through the little window, but saw nothing since a curtain had been drawn over it. Ulrich looked around for another window. Sierra tapped his shoulder and they saw it. Above two trashcans was a steam grate big enough to slip though.

Sierra removed the grate as Ulrich went through first and helped Sierra in. Sierra placed the grate back. They found themselves in a bathroom as they lingered from the grate. Ulrich walked toward the ebony door on the other side of the small bathroom. He cracked the door and looked into the darkened living room/ kitchen area, sensed no movement and gestured to Sierra to follow. They walked to another door and heard a muffled springy noise. They sat there and wondered what it could be.

--------------------------

Odd was walking down the hallway to Miss Compton's room an hour and a half later and knocked, "Miss Compton?"

--------------------------

Sierra and Ulrich were still on the other side of the door unbeknownst to the mystery spectacle undergoing behind the 3 inch thick ebony door. "Oh damn!" they heard Miss Compton mumble as she turned the knob on the door behind which Sierra and Ulrich remain. Forzen by fear they prayed for a miracle. It came in the form of... "You forgetting these?" they heard Nick as the knob stopped turning from above their heads. They took the moment to hide behind a large vase and sofa.

"No you can leave that on the floor..." Miss Compton emerged from the room doing her lipstick. She openned the door and Nick hurried out saying, "Can you give me a lift?" and Miss Compton giggling as she shut the door. Sierra and Ulrich emerged and went to the door which beyond it they did not know what lie. Ulrich turned the knob and entered what appeared to be a bedroom. They investigated the premises immediately and upon inspection of an old-ramshackled closet Sierra found a videocamera and reversed the tape inside. It was like watching a steamy hardcore porno in reverse starring Miss Compton and Nick. It was arousing and flustering as the reverse X-rated movie rewound and Ulrich could'nt help but to get an erection. Getting just as turned-on Sierra stopped the tape and sat apon Miss Compton's satin sheets.

"You know, this is a bit funny we break into our teacher's apartment to spy on her and then we find out that she's fucking our friend..." she began in a seductive tone, "Did I ever tell you I have a fettish for spies?" She laid down and spread her legs and inside her jeans skirt were no panties just 100% wet taint. Ulrich found himself lunging at her and sliding his pants and boxers down to release his pulsating cock. Sierra pulled down her skirt so penetration could commence. With a small thrust followed by a series of thrusts each elongating itself the untamed lion was now learning self-control.

"Your so fucking warm!" Ulrich moaned softly as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Do I make you feel dirty?" Sierra mumbled monotonusly into Ulrich's ear that sent a shiver down his spine and up his shaft as an expolsion of cum came in contact with the walls of her wettened pussy. "Just a little more..." She moaned as she felt herself climax. Outside the door they heard Miss Compton.

"Right this way," They heard her as a brief moment later they heard her keys jingle.

"Oh shit..." Ulrich moaned silently giving of another orgasim with the cum that complemented it, "We gotta go!"

Sierra clenched his cock still, "Finish it, please?" She hummed as an orgasim emerged. They heard the first tumbler on the front door click.

Ulrich got nervous, "But-" The sencond tumbler clicked. He stared into Sierra's eyes and realized if he didn't let her cum they'd get caught. He thrusted faster as the thrid tumbler clicked.

Sierra bit her lower lip. The fourth tumbler clicked, "Ughh!" she moaned as she filled her erection-clogged vagina with her own cum and poured out in a rush. The fifth tumbler clicked. They lay there satisfied. The front door openned. They got up and hid in the closet and Sierra pulled the videocamera in with them and placed it on the tripod. After zipping up the bedroom door openned and they stood silently trying to find a way out.

Ulrich looked around and found an air vent big enough th crawl through in the bottom corner of the closet, "Look!" he whispered low. He removed the grate soundlessly and crawled through then dragged Sierra and they fled the apartment, As they ran out the door; however, Sierra dropped her locket which was dangling out of her pocket on the floor, and it rolled under the coffee table.


	5. The Jungle Fever

Sierra was finding it somewhat erotic that Ulrich could be so bad, so she naturally wanted to relieve her feelings of lust and bring it on hot and heavy. Ulrich was feeling too aloof to notice her signals, which agitated her to no end. Sierra was desperate at this point so after classes let out the next day she cornered Ulrich in his bedroom.

Ulrich turned as her heard the dorm door close rather loudly. Astounded and slightly afraid he had to coax the answer of her presence from her, "Sierra- uhh… did you want something?" Sierra merely raised her eyebrow and removed her lavender belly jacket thus clueing Ulrich in on what was about to go down. The two had the animal instinct flipped on quickly. So flinging clothes off they attacked each other in a hurricane of passion and wild untamed malevolence that only caused the two to have more vicious and hectic whirlwind relations. After twenty minutes of bathing each other like frisky lions and several bites and slight scratches later the both of them engaged in rough and vigorous thrusts which was shortly interrupted by Savanna's intrusion.

"Ohh…umm…" Ulrich began as he and Sierra were up a wall in near spider-like positions, "Yeah uhh… what's up?" It was her expression that was seriously a mindfuck. It was hard to tell if she might laugh, run, or possibly join!

Savanna stood there in frozen stupor, which was quite similar to the time she walked in on Ally, Yumi, and Melinda Esposito… "I uhh-" She couldn't form the words until the couple's obscene position was changed from zero-gravity jungle fever to a more proper right side up kneeling position, "Umm… I need to ask Odd a question; however, I can see, plainly, that he's not here, so I'm going to go!" As she left the two heated lovers couldn't help but hear a single commonplace phrase Savanna would always utter, "Why do I always walk in on people having sex?"

Sierra deemed it necessary to avoid further intrusion they should lock the door. Ulrich naturally, being a guy, should've thrown his lust object back into bed and resume their 'jungle play', yet his morals were telling him something different. He was starting to see a pattern in their relationship; recently if they did something bad together Sierra would immerse him in hot- hot sex! He was beginning to see she liked the bad boy in him and not the real him.

"What's the matter baby?" She toyed with him seductively. She crawled on fours and ended her trail between Ulrich's legs. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously causing him to regain his erection; "Do you like it when I kiss you here?" She lightly pressed her lips against his muscular thigh, then carpeted his inner thigh in kisses causing him to shudder in sheer pleasure, "Maybe you have an ache here?" She tickled the skin above his staff with her tongue caressing his ache and now he was so close, but he didn't want to for it would take him longer to reveal his findings on their relationship, "Ahh… yes I think I can make you _release_, now!"

It was now or never, "Sierra I-" too late she took the entire six inches in and with a single swish of the tongue he blew a particularly large load into her mouth, she nearly choked on it! After a second she recoiled.

"Yummy!" She teased.

He felt dirty he had to call an end to this. He realized then and there it just wasn't Sierra it was every relationship he's ever had; Savanna, Emily, Sissi, and Yumi! It all made sense he wasn't looking for a relationship, he was looking for a fuck buddy! Hell, if he figured that out he could've asked Milly who'd been hinting it for years.

Ally had never been to a Mommy & Me Yoga class before. Jenn, being an excitable four-year old couldn't help, but run around and keep Ally and Yumi chasing after her. All the bastard fathers were eyeing Yumi, she had to assume. Because if you're here with your woman and kid in a beater, silver chain, sweats that were loose fitting, and you looked like your name was Paco or Troy, nine times out of ten you were the father of a one-night-stand gone wrong. She was being eyed for her fake chest balloons as Ally called them. During her junior year she'd saved up for breast implants, Ulrich who she was dating at the time didn't like them, so he subsequently dumped her.

"Quite a work-out, huh?" Yumi joked as she finally caught the hysterically giggling child. Yumi and Ally joined the rest of the class, who had graciously waited on them, "I'm sorry, about that."

"Well, now we can begin!" the instructor said with a leer of unbelievable racism. Ally knew it was racism because the next second she could have sworn she said 'dykes' under her breath, "Alright Mommy's and Daddy's, let pick up our bundles of joy and mom will let them cling to her chest!" Naturally Jenn, who was Mommy's Little Princess, clung to Ally like white on rice, "Now Mommies lean forward, and get on your hands and knees." Jenn clung onto Ally for dear life thinking she would have fallen from letting go of mommy's neck.

Since it was three days left until Christmas, Odd and his parents had already in months before planned on being together this holiday, so Odd just finished packing when he realized he should let Miss Compton know he would be leaving tonight. Odd managed to by some time since he told his parents the flight was delayed. This wasn't the truth… the real truth was he had yet to purchase his ticket. Luckily, he came from a wealthy family so if there were First Class seats not filled (which there were he had the money to reserve them for tonight at nine. It would be the first time Odd was home for the holidays since sixth grade. His parents didn't care if wanted to stay for Christmas because the found no fault in whatever he did, even though the last three he spent wasted at a Christmas party, regrettably waking up next to someone he'd have to have serious therapy and drinking to block out. Every year at Nick, Summer and Savanna's Christmas party there aren't any adults, so there was drinking which he seriously needed. Unfortunately, every time this rolls around he keeps telling himself to cut back so he doesn't wind up nailing someone he found out of simple spontaneity. During 9th grade it was a senior girl, Rhandie Sommers, she was pretty, but she had a habit of clinging to one-night-stands like a monkey to a coconut tree. The next party he woke up in the snow outside, butt naked, still inside none other than Sissi! Sissi who was dating Ulrich at the time was then dumped after he found out about the two. Last year, he had to admit was the most horrible… William Dunbar! He woke up in a bed with William's willy inside his ass, since William came out after the incident he broke off his engagement to Karlie, but he was still going to be Tommy's father no matter how you flipped it.

Odd was down the hall from Miss Compton's room. Nobody was around so he deemed it safe to proceed. Just the raw fact Jim wasn't stalking him was enough of a miracle! He was just outside her door when from inside he heard:

"Miss Compton!" It was Nick's voice. Then Miss Compton's voice started muffled and gagged, "That's gross! Don't talk with it in there! It feels good, but it's gross. Another thing I have to call this off…" Their was a pause a rather long pause after which came a loud, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! What the fuck you crazy bitch get you teeth off my cock!" Odd dropped his bags and stood in a void silence.


End file.
